Striving to present realistic viewing experiences, the level of detail provided by virtual environments such as video games has become computationally complex and call for more and more computing resources. For example, viewers have grown to expect imagery of near photographic quality and audio comparable to studio quality. Along with being provided such high quality sensory input, viewers have come to expect a seamless viewing experience while moving throughout the virtual environment, e.g., controlling movements of a virtual character during game play.